List of The Wilsons: A Crazy Family characters
Main Characters Fathers *Hawk Wilson: He is the father of the house, he met his wife when he had entered high school, He is usually very serious with his children, but several times he acts like a funny, he works in a supermarket (It can be revealed in the episode "Crazy Shopping"), throughout the series their age is unknown, but he may be about 48-years-old (That is, Charles was possibly born when his father was 25-years-old). *Josie Wilson: She is the mother of the house, although she seems smug, in reality she is affectionate, close and very concerned about the welfare of her children. He knows what the weak points of his little ones are, she works as a housewife. The Children *Charles Wilson: He is the oldest of all children, has 23-years-old, works in a luxury restaurant, Obviously, because he is the oldest, he worries a lot about his younger brothers. *Logan Wilson: He is the second son, has 18-years-old, he usually spends all day in his room playing video games and speak of his telephone to his friends. He studies at university. *Mary Wilson: She is the first daughter of the family and the third child, she has 16-years-old, she shares a bunk with Christian, she is very fond of fashion and cares a lot about her physical appearance. It seems that she does not talk much with her parents like any teenager, however he likes to walk more with his mother. She studies at High School with Jenny and Christian. *Christian Wilson: He is the third son and the fourth child, he is 15-years-old, he is a very handsome and attractive boy, he really likes comics and superheroes, in each episode where he has a protagonic role, he has a new girlfriend, although everything ends badly, he shares a bunk with Mary. She studies at High School with Jenny and Mary. *Jenny Wilson: She is the second daughter and the fifth of all children, she is 14-years-old, she is a fan of pop rock music and metal music, he plays several instruments, among them the electric guitar, the drummer, the banjo, the saxophone, etc. She studies at High School with Christian and Mary. *Dawn Wilson and Elizabeth Wilson: They are the firsts twins of the family, third and fourth daughters and the sixth and seventh children of the family, they are 12-years-old, In Dawn's case, she is very bossy, mostly rude and selfish, she likes the ballet, In Elizabeth's case, she is less feminine, she is a great skater, usually spend all day in the house skating and breaking several things, like a vase, chairs, windows, etc., They study at Middle School. *Brian Wilson: He is the fourth son and the eighth child, he is 10-years-old, he is a big fan of comedy and pranks, often say jokes, stories and jokes that make people laugh, although his brothers believe that most are not funny at all. He studies at Elementary School with Ian, Andy and Thomas. *Ian Wilson, He is the fifth son and the nineth children of the family, he is 8-years-old, he is according to his parents, "The Brian Boy", He is a child prodigy, he knows a lot about further mathematics, history, chemistry, etc. (Something not at all common for a child of that age), he often invents many experiments, machines, inventions, among other things. He is the smartest of his group at school. He studies at Elementary School with Brian, Andy and Thomas. *Andy Wilson and Thomas Wilson: They are the seconds twins of the family, sixth and seventh sons, and tenth and eleventh children of the family, they are 6-years-old, they are very noisy and they spend all day playing in their room, they often accompany mom when she's going out somewhere. They study at Elementary School with Brian and Ian. *Gaby Wilson: She is the fifth daughter and the twelfth children of the family, she is 4-years-old, she is a girl who is just learning to read, the alphabet, numbers, etc., she likes watching preschool series like "This is Leo Jones" (A This is Daniel Cook and This is Emily Yeung parody), "Rimo's World" (A Elmo's World parody), among others, He studies at Kindergarten. *Mila Wilson: She is the sixth daughter and the thirteenth children of the family, she is 2-years-old, she is just learning to speak (although you can start talking well in the fourth season), she is very happy and very funny, she spends all day smiling and being next to her mother. She and Kim are the only ones who do not go to school yet. *Kim Wilson: She is the seventh daughter, the fourteenth children of the family and the smallest of all children. She is 10 months, Although she still can not talk to older people, she can communicate with Boris (The house dog), although from the fifth season, she has begun to mature and is beginning to lose communication with Boris. Others *Boris: It is the pet dog of the family, he can communicate, especially with the father, Kim, Thomas and Brian, your favorite food is dog biscuits, he tends to dance by moving his tail. *Cracky: It is the canary of the family, he can speak like a normal human being, he usually takes off his top hat to show respect, your favorite food is the popcorn seeds. Recurring characters Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network